


Lipgloss

by willneverbeordinary



Series: He Is So Pretty [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Link, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Sub Rhett, pretty!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willneverbeordinary/pseuds/willneverbeordinary
Summary: Trying to negotiate a Dom/sub relationship isn't all that easy. Especially since Link hasn't changed his mind about not telling his wife about him and Rhett.





	Lipgloss

Link sank down in the couch and dropped his head against the backrest with a sigh. Rhett glanced at him before going back to opening small boxes currently living on the coffee table.

“Watersports?” Link looked up from the sheet of paper in his hands.

Rhett glanced at him and then back at the packages. “You know, like, peeing on, well, me.”

“Pee?” Link said and waved the paper he was holding.

Rhett just shrugged and Link rolled his eyes.

“I'm _not_ peeing on you,” he muttered and crossed it out with a read marker.

“Hey!” Rhett made a lunge for the document and Link quickly moved it out of reach. “Don't cross stuff out, man! Make your own list.”

Link frowned and crossed another thing off. “I make the rules.”

“No, you don't.”

“Yeah, I do!”

Rhett heaved a sigh that Link ignored.

“No, Link. We negotiate. That's the whole-- that's what we should do.”

After a moment, thoughts turning over in his head and emotions in a turmoil in his chest, Link put the sheet down and put the cap back on the pen. Rhett smiled at him and Link gave a half smile back.

“Do you really-- want-- want me to hurt you?”

Rhett's eyebrows drew together. He bit his lip. “I don't know. Yes?”

“I think I'd feel really bad if I actually hurt you. You don't like pain, Rhett. Why do you want me to mark you up? Shouldn't that be a maybe? A no?” He gestured towards the list.

“I'm just scared of permanent damage. If I know it's not going to actually make any, you know, actually mess me up, I don't think I'd even mind scarring. Because it's like, I like the sensation of being scared as long as I'm not actually in danger, you know?”

Link swallowed, his throat suddenly very dry. He picked at the paper.

“But no knife play, buddyroll! I don't trust you with a knife,” Rhett added and Link laughed and then he grinned.

“Are you sure that's a hard limit, baby? I've been looking into it _a lot.”_

“You're gonna actually hurt me, man! You're dangerous with sharp things!”

“We get one that is for play. That isn't sharp. Sen-- sensation play. I'll show you-- present you with a sharp knife and then blindfold you.”

He watched the idea turn and turn in Rhett's mind. Rhett bit his lip, looking uncertain.

“Soft limit. Don't pressure me or it's a definite ‘no’”

Link held up his hands. “Promise I won't bring it up again.”

“Promise I'll think about it. If it feels safe, I'll let you know.”

Link nodded. Rhett went back to the boxes; he had really began buying lots of feminine things and Link smiled to himself at the happy look on Rhett's face as he unpacked makeup and accessories. Link picked up the paper and read it two more times before putting it down. When he looked up, Rhett was putting on lipgloss. Link licked his own lips. The gloss was a soft pink, glossy and shimmering.

“Oh, gosh. Oh, my word.”

Rhett turned towards him with a coy smile and Link gave a breathy laugh.

“Am I pretty?” Rhett asked.

“You're very pretty. Wow.”

Rhett puckered his lips and tilted his head, fluttering his lashes at Link. He looked playful and happy and Link gave a laugh again.

“How about a kiss?” Rhett made exaggerated kissing noises and Link shook his head.

“Not on the lips.” He sat up, dropping a leg off the couch. “Come here, baby boy.”

Rhett gave a grin and looked at Link through his lashes. He looked shy and demure as he shifted closer and Link drew a shaky breath, feeling the familiar heat flare up inside. It curled in soft patterns, blooming and swelling into shape. He reached for Rhett, grabbing his jaw firmly, Rhett looked at him with hooded eyes. His lips were slightly parted, breath coming in little, shaky, shallow gasps.

“Kiss me,” he murmured and Link had to swallow hard again.

Link licked his lips and shut his eyes tightly. He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes again, placing a kiss on the apple of Rhett’s cheek. He stayed close. Rhett’s breath hit Link’s lips in soft puffs. Link shifted his hands, pressing the pad off his thumb to Rhett’s bottom lip, watching Rhett’s eyelids flutter and hearing him give a soft moan.

“Mm-- You make-- make this hard for me,” Link mumbled.

“Oh yeah? Hard?”

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett’s grin and at his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. He moved his thumb away.

“Whatever, man. Don’t-- don’t. You don’t have to say it.”

Rhett just laughed more, nose crinkling and cheeks going round.

“Fine. Want me to shut you up? I know I way.” Link let a hand trail down his own chest, fingers lazily working the buttons of his jeans open.

Rhett went silent. Link watched his eyes follow Link’s movement as he popped one button after the other. He licked his lips, looking at Rhett and he could see Rhett’s breathing change, could see his pulse in his neck.

Link leered at him. “Seeing something you like, baby? Why don’t you put that mouth to some use?”

“Oh, gosh.” A blush bloomed on Rhett’s cheeks and he dropped his gaze.

“C’mere.” Link gently grabbed hold of the back of Rhett’s head and guided him closer.

Rhett bent down and Link just rested his hand, not pushing. Link tipped his head back and gasped as Rhett mouthed at his dick through the underwear. He let out soft moans and titled his head forward again, cocking it to get a look of Rhett between his spread legs. He reached down and placed two fingers to Rhett's chin and forced him to look up at Link.

“Huh. S-- still got a lot of gloss on there.” Link looked at Rhett's mouth and then down at his own crotch. “Got a lot on my underwear too, brother!”

“Yeah, it's a gloss. Doesn't stay on as well as a lipstick, Link,” Rhett said. “But do you want me to test how durable it is?”

Link grinned. “Yeah.”

Slowly, Rhett came closer. He moved up the length of Link's body and Link realised he was holding his breath and let out a shaky exhale. Rhett's eyes were glinting and Link had to look away. Those glossy lips were begging to be kissed. Link closed his eyes. Then he felt Rhett's mouth at his neck and he reached out, fumbled with eyes only half open, to bury his fingers in Rhett's hair. He gasped as sticky kisses were being pressed to his skin. Hot breath and soft mouth. The unfamiliar touch of a beard. There was a playful nip and Link groaned loudly, twisting his fingers into Rhett's hair. The sensation flooded him and he gasped for more, harder.

“C’mon. Bite down. Hard. Do it!”

“It's gonna leave a mark,” Rhett mumbled against him, dragging his teeth down the column of Link's neck. “What are you going to tell Christy?”

“Nothing. Something. That you bit me. We're always doing weird shit, she won't care.”

Rhett pulled back a few inches. “Are you sure?”

“I'm not asking.” He twisted his fingers and Rhett winched as it pulled at his scalp, but he leaned in again.

Link's heart was hammering. It was beating so hard, so fast, that he felt it in his entire body. He was breathing heavily and every little touch lit up in flashes of pleasure. There was a touch of teeth and then Rhett bit down and Link cursed loudly. He trashed, squirming and kicking his heel against the couch but keeping Rhett from moving with his hand still at the back of Rhett's head.

“Shit.”

The bite ached, a kind of stinging sensation, and Link touched it with his fingertips. He could feel the indentations clearly and let out a small noise.

“You okay?” Rhett was looking at him, frowning.

“Yeah. I need-- do it again.”

Slowly, Rhett kissed down his neck and Link had to fight against the little, whiny sounds that wanted to escape. When Rhett bit down again, at the junction of Link's neck and shoulder, the pain exploded. It blasted through his body before imploding on itself in a rush of pleasure. He groaned loudly, grasping for Rhett and clinging to him and trying to not completely drown in the sensation.

“Oh.”

Rhett placed soft kisses where he had just bit down. “Hey, are you okay there?”

Link nodded. His thoughts were like mist and he couldn't shape words out of them. He moved his arms to tug Rhett close.

“Do we need to like, take a break? Do you need to stop?”

“I told you to shut up.”

Rhett chuckled softly. “Yeah. But you can still make that happen. You know. And put the lipgloss to the, like, ultimate test.”

Link looked at Rhett and rolled his eyes. He was smiling, though.

“Don't let me hurt you.”

“You're not gonna hurt me.”

“I'm serious,” Link said sharply.

“Okay.”

They looked at each other for a moment before Rhett moved to take off Link's t-shirt. Link let him. He didn't move beyond allowing Rhett to tug the garment off. Once it was off, Link leaned back and watched as Rhett began kissing his way down his chest. He left a trail of shimmering gloss, like some kind of constellation on Link's skin. As if Rhett was kissing stars onto his body. Link reached down and gently carded his fingers through Rhett's hair. There were no products in it today and it fell in messy waves down his forehead. Rhett glanced up at him.

“Hey, pretty thing.” Link slipped into something closer to his old, southern accent, and Rhett blushed again. It was a light pink dusted onto the apple of his cheeks and Link ran his fingertips across the heated skin. “You’re so pretty.”

“Gosh, Link.”

“Go on. Kiss lower,” Link said in a husky voice.

Rhett did. He placed soft kisses down Link's stomach. Pressed his lips to Link's hipbone and slowly began tugging the jeans and underwear out of the way. Link’s breath hitched as Rhett placed a kiss on his cock.

“Just a second.”

“What?” Link frowned as Rhett moved away.

He saw Rhett reach for something from the coffee table and when he faced Link again, Link could see that he was applying more of the gloss. He put on a thick layer, making his lips look almost wet.

“Let's put this to the test, baby,” Rhett said as he put the gloss away.

“Don't call me ‘“baby’.”

“Okay.” Rhett gave him a wide grin. “Daddy.”

Link shook his head at Rhett. He felt his own cheeks heat up and he looked down, away from the heated look in Rhett's eyes.

Without warning Rhett sucked him down and Link choked on his own inhale. He gave a deep moan as Rhett dragged his mouth up the shaft and then swallowed down. Link's hips twitched up and suddenly Rhett pulled off with a gag and a cough.

“Careful, man! I have a crazy gag reflex!”

“Sorry! Sorry!”

Rhett punched his chest a few times and coughed again. “Slow down, man. Let me adjust before you uh--”

“Fuck your face?” Link cut in and laughed as Rhett spluttered and went a deep shade of red, all the way down his neck.

“Yeah. That.” Rhett mumbled.

This time Rhett moved slowly. Each time he took Link a little deeper but his gag reflex kept kicking in. Link clawed at the couch to keep from grabbing Rhett. He was twitching and almost trembling with effort to not fuck into Rhett's hot, wet mouth. When he got the back of Rhett's throat and Rhett swallowed, Link's hips moved before he could stop himself.

Rhett gagged again.

“I'm really sorry! I-- I didn't mean to-- so sorry!”

Rhett was breathing raggedly and he swallowed a few times before he talked. “I liked it.”

“What?”

Rhett looked up at him. “Can we-- can you, like, you know, fuck-- my face?”

Link’s jaw dropped and he just stared. Rhett was squirming and there was a nervous smile playing on his still glossy lips.

“Uh. Yeah.” Link sat up. “Get on your knees.”

Quickly, Rhett moved off the couch and got on his knees on the carpet as Link got up and stood in front of him. Rhett looked up at him with round eyes and parted lips and Link felt as if it was suddenly difficult to breathe. With shaking fingers he reached for Rhett, placing a hand at the back off his neck. Rhett kept looking up at him unwaveringly.

“Get your-- place your hands on my thighs. If you need me to stop, just tap out.”

Rhett placed his palms on Link's legs. “Like, just tap?”

Link nodded. “Yeah.”

“Okay.”

He waited for Rhett to move and Rhett slowly got his mouth back on Link’s cock and then stayed still. Link gently grabbed ahold of the back of Rhett's head and moved. He pulled out, moaning at the velvety drag of Rhett's lips, and pushed back in with as much restraint as he could. Once he felt his dick at the back of Rhett's throat, he also felt Rhett swallowing and the muscles working. Link groaned loudly and pulled back and fucked into Rhett's mouth a bit more roughly. When Rhett grasped at his thighs like he was trying to pull Link in, Link let go with a shuddering gasp.

One hand on Rhett's shoulder and the other scratching at his scalp, Link fucked his mouth. He pushed in hard and Rhett gagged around him, throat closing against Link's cock. The sensation hit Link hard and he made a noise like a growl. When Rhett's hands slid to the back of Link's legs and he began pulling himself into Link's thrust, any hint of restraint fell away. He picked up the pace and Rhett was twisting and gagging. Link looked down at him on his knees and the sight had him slam in hard to the sound and feeling of Rhett choking on it.

“Shit,” Link manages through gritted teeth before his mouth fell open. In a daze he slammed in over and over to the coughs and muffled moans Rhett was making.

He pulled out for a moment and Rhett gasped for air, drool dribbling down his chin through his beard. He looked up at Link with glassy eyes.

“Rhett,” Link breathed as he gently guided his cock back to Rhett's lips.

Rhett opened his mouth as wide as he could as he kept looking up at Link and Link pushed in again. Rhett's eyes fluttered closed and when Link picked up the pace, Rhett screwed his eyes shut. This time Link didn't slow down but slammed into Rhett's mouth over and over again. He went fast and hard, holding Rhett in place and pulling him into the speed. Rhett was struggling but didn't tap.

Link was pounding into Rhett and the feeling of his tongue and lips and how his throat kept constricting was quickly pushing Link towards the edge. Warmth surged through him, pooling at the pit of his stomach and he thrust desperately as it turned into a pulsing heat. With a groan Link came hard, watching his cock twitch between Rhett's swollen lips. He pulled out, letting the last drops land on Rhett's face. With a low moan he rubbed his cock against Rhett's mouth until even that was too much, the head way too sensitive to more stimulation.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and just breathed. When he opened them again Rhett was still on his knees, eyes closed and mouth opened. His eyelashes were dark and damp and Link reached down, wiping at a tear with the back of his hand. He stuffed himself back into his underwear and buttoned his jeans back up.

“Are you okay?”

Rhett didn't reply. His eyelids fluttered.

“Rhett? I didn't hurt you, did I?” Link reached out and gently cupped Rhett's face. Rhett blinked his eyes open sluggishly and looked up at him.

“'M fine.”

“Good. Lie down on the couch.”

With slow, stiff movements, Rhett got on the couch and laid down in his back. Link sat down between his legs and reached up to gently sweep the hair from his forehead. Link carefully pulled Rhett's t-shirt up, bunching it up underneath his arms. Rhett reached up and grabbed it, keeping it tugged away. Link traced his fingers down Rhett's chest, feeling Rhett squirm beneath the touch. Rhett let out soft gasps as Link moved further down and moaned when Link palmed him through his jeans.

“Oh,” Link said, feeling just how hard Rhett was. Link rubbed him and Rhett twitched and moved his hips, weakly thrusting up.

“You liked it that much?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said with a moan.

“Dang.”

“Link.” Rhett was gritting his teeth. “Just let me. I need to. Please just--”

Link nodded at him, though Rhett wasn’t looking. He unbuttoned Rhett's jeans and tugged them down and Rhett relaxed, head dropping back against the couch. Link smiled as he noticed that Rhett was wearing panties again; pink lace thongs this time.

He rubbed Rhett’s cock through the soft underwear. “I want you to wear these next time. When I spank you.”

Rhett moaned, cock twitching against Link's hand The panties were getting wet beneath Link's palm, a spot of precum leaking through them. He tugged them down and wrapped his hand around Rhett's dick. Rhett twitched and moaned as Link began stroking. When he picked up the pace, Rhett slung an arm over his eyes and groaned. It didn't take much for Rhett's body to go taut, thighs tense and back arched, and for him to cum all over his own belly and chest.

Link kept stroking him even as Rhett made weak, whiny noises, trying to twitch away from Link's touch. He let up when Rhett gave a choked sob and a tear glistened at the corner of his eye.

“You’ve done so good, Rhett.” Link said softly. “Gonna get us cleaned up, stay there.”

He got some wet wipes and used more than necessary to make sure Rhett was clean. With one last, fresh one, he wiped Rhett’s cheeks and scrubbed through his beard.

“Dangit, these aren’t made for beards.”

Rhett gave a huff of laughter as Link struggled with the disintegrating wipe. Muttering to himself he threw the wipes into the trash and then made sure Rhett’s clothes were in order. He brought a glass of water that Rhett said he didn’t want but Link made him drink anyway.

“I’m making you tea. With honey.”

“I don’t need you to baby me, man.”

“It’s good for your throat. You’re drinking it. No discussion.”

Rhett grumbled at him and rolled over on his side, facing the backrest of the couch. Link rolled his eyes at him and went to make a cup of tea for Rhett and a cup of coffee for himself. When he came back he placed the cups on the coffee table and sat down behind Rhett’s back. He reached out and stroked Rhett’s hair and Rhett moved away from his touch.

“Don’t get all, like, romantic on me.”

“I’m not,” Link shot back. “Look, I’m just trying to do the whole aftercare. If you don’t want it, I can leave.”

There was a moment of silence before Rhett spoke in a much softer voice. “No, it’s fine. Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not a sponsor but do take a look at this [pretty gloss](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1641/3193/products/EDDIE-FUNKHOUSER-Hyperreal-Hydrating-Lip-Gloss---Stolen-Kisses.jpg?v=1501225728) Rhett uses in this fic! (It's named _Stolen Kisses_. Is that apt or what?)


End file.
